<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soobin and Yeonjun share a really long scarf. by 17losers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783208">Soobin and Yeonjun share a really long scarf.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/17losers/pseuds/17losers'>17losers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold, Cute Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Winter, friends with unspoken feelings, hand holding, just rlly sweet and innocent, mall adventure, soobin kinda tears up, yeonjun fashionista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/17losers/pseuds/17losers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin notices how Yeonjun calls him a friend, but doesn’t include him when he talks about his friends. He smiles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soobin and Yeonjun share a really long scarf.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello :p </p><p>i wrote this yesterday at 4am and i kinda liked how it turned out so here it is :p .. i got the idea from a prompt generator and i have so many others ideas from that prompt generator i might make it a series or something.. tell me what u think abt it being a series!!! </p><p>anyways i’ll leave u with it :p i did not proof read tho so uh.. that’s that but hopefully it’s not that bad :) </p><p>see u at the end :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re overdressed.”</p><p>They step out of Yeonjun’s small appartement, Soobin first, and Yeonjun struggles to get a hold of the right key because of his covered fingers.</p><p>Soobin looks at his friend, amused, and Yeonjun sighs.</p><p>“See ? It’s not even that cold anyways.” The younger states, his hands out of his pockets for a moment, proving his point.</p><p>“Can you,” Yeonjun starts. He seems to finally have gotten a hang of it, that’s what Soobin concludes when the door clicks. “Shut up for like, a second ?”</p><p>“And have you die of boredom ?” Soobin chuckles. “Wait that actually sounds good.”</p><p>The older just rolls his eyes and starts walking, soon followed by his friend.</p><p>The walk to the mall is pretty uneventful. They talk about their upcoming exams and Yeonjun once again gets sad about his graduation day coming like blazes.</p><p>“I’ve been doing this all my life, Bin. You don’t understand.” Yeonjun says with dramatic hand gestures.</p><p>Soobin’s eyebrow raises.</p><p>“Do you want to be a student all your life ? Is that what you’re implying ?”</p><p>“No idiot,” he bumps his shoulder against his friend’s. “I mean that i’ve had this routine for years, you know ? School, complaining, my friends, <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Yeonjun pauses, sniffles and Soobin panics for a second, thinking Yeonjun is starting to cry. The truth is Yeonjun is cold but saying that would give Soobin a reason to tease him, especially after putting on as much clothes as he did.</p><p>“It’s all going to change.. I’m going to have to do things, and stuff.”</p><p>“<em>Things and stuff</em>.. You won’t last a day in the adult world.” Soobin mocks.</p><p>“Way to comfort your friend.” Spits Yeonjun, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Soobin notices how Yeonjun calls him a friend, but doesn’t include him when he talks about his friends. He smiles.</p><p>They get to the mall after a couple of minutes. Yeonjun let’s out a breath of relief when the sudden heat from the indoors hits his face.</p><p>Soobin just observes how the older’s cheeks turn a shy vermilion color as he gets warm. He finds it endearing, and ridiculous.</p><p>“I can’t believe you still managed to get cold with <em>all this</em>.” He says as they walk towards a clothing store Yeonjun has been talking about for days. “You literally have a blanket on.”</p><p>“It’s a scarf. Keep up.” Yeonjun just says, entering the store.</p><p>His eyes light up the second they land on the meters of racks exposed to him. He is so excited about finally setting foot in this store that he doesn’t hear when Soobin comments about how ridiculously long and wide his scarf is.</p><p>The latter, however, isn’t impressed by the depository and sighs. He follows his friend nonetheless because that’s how it is. He gets dragged around by a starry eyed Yeonjun and Soobin will die before he admits it but he doesn’t mind, he quite likes it.</p><p>—</p><p>“You know,” Soobin breathes out, but there’s nothing more. Yeonjun tilts his head.</p><p>They’re waiting for a bus that will drop them off close enough to Yeonjun’s appartement, their little mall adventure long over and ungodly amount of clothes bought.</p><p>Soobin would have walked the way back if it wasn’t for Yeonjun’s constant complains about being tired. So here they are, seated on a cold bench at a poorly light up bus stop.</p><p>“What is it, <em>Bun</em> ?” Yeonjun finally wonders.</p><p>Here it is, “Bun”.</p><p>Soobin suddenly feels warmth growing in his nose. He realizes.</p><p>“When you graduate,” the younger tries. “And you get all busy doing the stuff graduates do.. I don’t know,” Yeonjun chuckles, reassuring eyes on his friend. “I wonder if we’ll still be like, you know, you and me..like <em>this</em>.”</p><p>“Like this ?”</p><p>“You know, doing stuff like this. Will you still have time for me ?”</p><p>The warm feeling on Soobin face gets under his eyes and he sniffles. Yeonjun does too, because Yeonjun is cold.</p><p>“Actually,” starts the latter. He slides closer to Soobin. “I’m looking forward to getting rid of you after i graduate.”</p><p>“Don’t say that, i’m serious.” Soobin chuckles nonetheless. His voice breaks a little. “It’s going to be so different without you.”</p><p>“I’m not dying Soobin.” Yeonjun scoffs. He rests his head on his friend’s shoulder and speaks with a hint of sadness in his voice. “I’ll make time for you Bun. Always.”</p><p>Soobin sniffles again. He feels like tearing up.</p><p>“I know. It’s just-“</p><p>“A bit scary, yeah.”</p><p>“Yeah, that.” Soobin speaks quietly.</p><p>They stay in a comfortable silence teemed with worries and fears that will have to wait for another day.</p><p>Soobin sniffles one last time and Yeonjun giggles.</p><p>“Remember when you said i was overdressed ? Looks like you’re cold to me.”</p><p>“You’re literally shivering against me and stealing all my heat, why do you think you have a say ?”</p><p>“Okay mister snot.” Soobin lightly hits the top of Yeonjun’s head who fake cries.</p><p>The younger concludes his friend did not realize how emotional he had gotten over that small talk.</p><p>“At least share the blanket.” Soobin demands after a short silence.</p><p>“It’s a scarf, and it’s mine.” Yeonjun spits.</p><p>“Okay then, when i get sick and don’t allow you anywhere near me don’t cry.”</p><p>“I won’t cry. Fly high i guess.”</p><p>“Unbelievable.” Soobin laughs.</p><p>Yeonjun decides after a short minute that staying away from Soobin doesn’t sound quite right and removes his scarf.</p><p>Soobin just watches as his friend’s head gets off his shoulder and after a bit of struggling with the large piece of fabric, Yeonjun wraps it around Soobin and himself.</p><p>“Blanket, told you.” Soobin says as Yeonjun resumes his previous position.</p><p>The latter hits the younger’s thigh.</p><p>“<em>Scarf</em>.”</p><p>Soobin just hums and reaches for Yeonjun’s hand that is still on his thigh. He holds it and smiles.</p><p>And just like that, Soobin and Yeonjun are sharing a really long scarf.</p><p>And fears too, but we don’t talk about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi again !!!!!!! </p><p>did u like it ? :D comments are v much appreciated!! .. and kudos too lol</p><p>thank u for reading !! i’ll see u soon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>